Rogue State Equipment
No mission can be successful without the proper application of equipment, whether a cell phone or radio used to coordinate team members, a set of lockpicks used to quietly gain access to a building, or a pair of night vision goggles used to spot enemies hidden in the dark. A Note About Equipment There is an innumerable list of gear available in the modern marketplace. The following lists of equipment is intended to showcase some of the more useful equipment available to Rogue State characters, but there are many pieces that have been omitted, as listing each and every piece of equipment available to characters from even a single department store borders on the impossible. However, just because a particular piece of gear is not listed below doesn't mean that a Rogue State character cannot possess it. Players who find a piece of desired gear missing from the equipment lists are encouraged to find an appropriate price and weight online. Of course, all purchases must be approved by the GM. Bags, Boxes, and Load-Bearing Equipment Backpack, Frame This is a heavy-duty backpack made of tough, water-resistant material with a rigid support frame. It can hold upwards of 100 pounds of gear. When using a frame backpack, treat your Strength as one step higher for the purposes of carrying capacity. Backpack, Small This is a lightweight backpack made for carrying small loads for limited amounts of time, popular with students for carrying textbooks. Duffle Bag This is a leather or canvas travel bag that holds up to 100 pounds. Load-Bearing Vest This is a modern assault vest with attachment points for pouches and gear that can hold up to 30 lbs. of gear. Modern body armor, such as the assault vest , often features integral pouches and attachment points, making it equivalent to a load-bearing vest. When wearing a load-bearing vest, treat your Strength as one step higher for the purposes of carrying capacity. This stacks with the bonus from a backpack. Steamer Trunk This is an old-fashioned iron-banded travel trunk with lock. It holds 400 lbs. or 5 cubic feet. Travel Case, Hard This is a reinforced aluminum case, secured with wing-style clamps. It has foam inserts that keep fragile gear from being jostled in transit and can hold up to 75 lbs. of gear. Web Gear This is a canvas belt and suspenders, with pouches for ammunition and equipment. A typical setup is two ammo pouches in front; canteen , entrenching tool , or other gear on each hip; and a "butt pack" on the back. Fully loaded, it can support up to 30 lbs. of gear. When wearing web gear, treat your Strength as one step higher for the purposes of carrying capacity. This stacks with the bonus from a backpack. Camping and Survival Gear Blanket A warm, weather-resistant blanket. Camp Stove, Small This is a small, folding steel stove that runs on kerosene. It can run for four hours on a gallon of kerosene. Camping Kit This is a set of basic equipment for survival in the wilderness for a group of 3-8, including rope, a hatchet, a small set of cooking utensils, etc. Canteen This is a plastic or metal bottle that holds a quart of liquid. It comes with a pouch that can attach to a belt or backpack. Chemlight This is a plastic "glowstick" that uses a chemical-luminescent light that doesn't produce heat. Simply snap the rod and shake, and it glows for 12 hours, emitting light in a 2" radius. Cigarette Lighter This is a zippo-style flip lighter. It can light 100 times before its internal reservoir needs to be refilled. Climbing Gear This is a backpack full of rope (400-kilo test), an ascent/descent harness, gloves, carabiners, crampons, and so forth needed for assisted climbing. These tools grant a +4 on Climbing tests. Compass This is a high-quality compass with markings that glow in the dark. Fishing Kit This is a basic set of fishing gear, including a rod, reel, line, hooks, and lures. Flashlight, Heavy This is a heavy-duty flashlight, of the type carried by police officers. It emits a 10" beam for 50 hours. Flashlight, Mini This is a light flashlight that will easily fit in a pocket. It emits a 5" beam for 10 hours. Flashlight, Smart This is a flashlight with a super-bright light and a dimmer switch. It can switch between white, red, green, and infrared-only. It emits a 50" beam for 2 hours or a 5" beam for 40. GPS Receiver This is a rugged handset that connects to GPS satellites much more reliably than the average smartphone, useful in places far outside the cellular network. Grapnel This is a folding grappling hook that can support up to 300 lbs. Lantern, Kerosene This is a covered "hurricane" lantern that can't be blown out. It is self-dousing, so it has little chance of starting a fire if dropped. It illuminates a 5" radius and burns for 12 hours on a pint of kerosene. Dual-fuel models are also available at double the price ($50). Life Jacket This is a brightly colored vest filled with stiff, buoyant foam, designed to keep someone afloat in the water. Parachute Useful for jumping out of planes if you plan to survive the experience. Rope 30 yards of 3/4" rope, which will support up to 1,100 lbs. Sleeping Bag A lightweight, waterproof bedroll for sleeping outdoors. Sleeping Bag, Insulated A three-layer sleeping system rated to -10°F. Tent Tents are available in 1-, 2-, 4-, and 20-person models. The smaller tents are pop-up dome tents, while the 20-person is a massive pavilion that's essentially a nylon barracks. Traveler's Rations These are pre-packaged, vacuum-sealed rations of dried meat, cheese, etc. They're chock full of calories to keep a hiker going. Water Pack A water pack is a 2-quart flexible bladder worn on the back, with a drinking tube that extends over the shoulder. The hose is bite-activated, so the user can sip from it hands-free. Most backpacks can accomodate a water pack. Water Purification Tablets This is a bottle of effervescent tablets designed to render water drinkable by eliminating the micro-organisms that cause cholera, typhoid, dysentery and other good times. Computers and Consumer Electronics Camcorder This dedicated video recorder fits in the palm of the hand and captures video in far higher resolution than the average cell phone. It has onboard storage that can hold up to 3 hours of video, but it can be expanded by inserting an SD card. Cell Phone, Basic A basic cell phone is a no-frills mobile phone. While mostly displaced by modern smartphones, basic cell phones are still common among the budget-conscious and those who don't need anything beyond a simple mobile communication device. Cell Phone, Smartphone Smartphones are the most common form of cell phone among modern consumers. Far more than a mere cell phone, smartphones sport many other utilities, from office suites and note-taking apps to games and weather widgets, as well as providing Internet access. Computer, Desktop The most common type of computer system, desktops are bulky but powerful, and usually more affordable than notebook computers. A desktop computer setup comes with a keyboard and mouse, monitor, speakers, and the computer tower itself. Computer, Notebook Slim, lightweight, and portable, notebook computers are capable of performing all of the functions of a desktop unit. However, their portability and convenience comes at a higher price than a comparable desktop model. Computer, Tablet Essentially a very slim computer with an integrated touch-screen monitor, tablet computers are the most recent consumer computer product available. While their hardware lacks the power of its larger cousins, tablets are still very popular because of their convenience and ease of use. Digital Audio Recorder A digital audio recorder is a tiny device, about the size of a deck of playing cards, that can record up to eight hours of audio and can be connected to a computer to download the recording. A typical digital audio recorder does not have an extremely sensitive microphone and only pick up sounds within ten feet. Printer Printers are used to create hard copies of text and image files. The price listed is for a consumer-quality inkjet or laser printer. Satellite Phone Portable satellite phones resemble bulky cell phones and functions in much the same way. However, because it communicates directly via satellite, it can be used anywhere on Earth, even in remote areas well beyond the extent of cellular service. Calls made with a satellite phone are expensive, averaging around $2 per minute. Scanner Generally speaking, a scanner is the exact opposite of a printer, being a device for transferring hard copy documents and images into digital format. The price listed is for a consumer-quality flatbed scanner. Two-Way Radio, Basic A two-way radio is a handheld radio transceiver that communicates with any similar device operating on the same frequency and within range. The basic model has only a handful of channels and a two-mile range. Two-Way Radio, Military-Grade A military-grade two-way radio has encryption capability and up to a 15 mile range. Some models also include GPS capability. Demolitions Gear Note: The following is equipment used to prepare and detonate explosive charges. The explosives themselves can be found on the Weapons page. Blasting Caps Invented in 1863, blasting caps are used to detonate explosive charges. Non-electric caps are ignited by an ordinary time fuse. Electric caps attach to a blasting machine or time clock detonator via integral 30-foot wires. Cutting Cord More properly "flexible linear shaped charge", cutting cord is an angular lead "rope" with a high-explosive core. The inverted-V shape causes the explosive to function as a shaped charge that can cut through doors, walls, etc. Special-ops forces and SWAT teams often use cutting cord for forced entry; combat engineers employ it for various demolition tasks. A 2-foot length of cutting cord weighs 1 pound and does 3d6 damage to anyone within a Small Burst Template, but against the item it's supposed to cut, it deals 50 points of damage. Cutting cord usually comes in a 20-foot roll of 10 lbs. of cord, which weighs 15 lbs. with the spool. Smaller amounts can be purchased by the pound for $90/lb. Det Cord Detonating cord or, more commonly, det cord is a "rope" consisting of a PETN core sealed in tape, wrapped with yarn, and sheathed in plastic. When ignited, it detonates at over 6,000 yards per second - much faster than sound, and effectively instantaneous to human senses. It is intended primarily for linking detonators with explosives, and for connecting multiple charges for simultaneous detonation. Other applications include mine-clearing, cutting girders and trees, and laying booby traps. The military uses it extensively. A pound of det cord deals 4d6 damage. Det cord wrapped around something to cut it inflicts maximum damage on the object. Many thicknesses are available, but the standard military variety has a diameter of 0.2", and a pound is about 55.5 feet long. It usually comes in a 500-foot roll of 9 lbs. of cord, which weighs 12 lbs. with the spool. Shorter lengths are available by the pound for $100/lb. Detonator, Military Often called a "clacker" after the sound it makes, a modern military blasting machine is cell phone-sized and generates enough electric current to detonate up to 50 electric blasting caps at once. Detonator, Remote This is a radio transmitter for detonating electric blasting caps from up to five miles away. It comes in a briefcase, which includes the transmitter and ten receivers. Each receiver can set off up to 15 electric blasting caps at once. Detonator, Time Clock This is a precision electronic timepiece, wired to a blasting cap, that can be set to count down for as long as desired. It can be stopped, reset, or tripped manually, and is waterproof up to 20 feet. Time Fuse Time fuse is a cord with a black power core, and is available in two varieties. Quick fuse burns at a rate of 4 yards per minute, while slow fuse burns at a rate of 4 inches per hour. Surveillance and Spy Gear Bug, Audio Audio bugs pick up sound and transmit them to a receiver up to half a mile away. The modern audio bug is as sensitive as a human ear and has voice activation circuitry that keeps the bug from operating during periods of silence, greatly conserving battery power, all in a bug a little larger than a pinhead. Bug, Video This state-of-the-art device, about the size of a 9mm cartridge, contains a high-resolution color camera, a transmitter, and a power supply. It provides a crisp video image up to two miles away. Bug Detector This portable device detects and locates radio transmissions and microphones. To locate a bug, the detector's operator must win an opposed Electronics vs. Thievery roll against the person who placed the bug. This involves sweeping the room with a handheld antenna and takes about a minute per 100 square feet scanned. Disguise Kit, Basic This attache case contains makeup, fals teeth, wigs and hairpieces, etc. Disguise Kit, Advanced This gear allows elaborate disguises involving custom-made noses and ears, complete facemasks, etc. It gives +2 to Persuasion rolls made to disguise, but the user needs at least a day to prepare a new disguise, which requires two to six hours for fitting each time it's worn. Forgery Kit This kit includes high-quality stationery, cameras, rubberstamps, and embossers. A modern forger needs a decent computer and printer as well, and faking ID cards would require a card printer and magnetic strip decoder/encoder . Laser Microphone A laser microphone turns any window into a bug by reflecting an invisible laser beam off the glass and picking up the vibrations caused by speech within the room. Very heavy curtains or triple-glazing might defeat this method; a white noise generator certainly will. Range is 900". Lockpicks This tool kit includes a set of picks in dozens of different lengths and shapes, rakes for quickly defeating basic locks, and tension wrenches that provide the leverage to open the lock. Lockpicks, Electronics These "lockpicks" resemble an electrician's tool kit, with various electrical components, testers, bypasses, and bridging devices, plus cutting and drilling tools for gaining access to a security system's innards. Night Vision Goggles These are head-mounted, military-grade night vision goggles such as the U.S. Army's AN/PVS-7, often worn on a flip-up helmet mount. Night vision goggles allow the wearer to ignore Dim or Dark conditions entirely, and treat Pitch Darkness as normal Darkness. Night vision goggles have no effect if absolutely no light is available at all (such as the total darkness found in caves), but most modern goggles come equipped with an infrared-spectrum flashlight. White Noise Generator This device creates "white noise" that defeats laser microphones, audio bugs, tape recorders, etc. It includes a generator and four speakers. Tools and Professional Gear Bolt Cutters An exceptionally heavy pair of wire cutters, a pair of bolt cutters can snip through padlocks or chain-link fences. Chainsaw A chainsaw is a portable, electric- or gas-powered saw that utilizes a motorized bladed chain to cut through lumber many times faster than a hand saw. For double the cost, a carbide-toothed chain can be had that bypasses 5 of an object's Toughness (or AP 5). People who have seen too many movies may attempt to use a chainsaw as a weapon. In this circumstance, a chainsaw deals 2d6+4 damage, but a natural 1 on the Fighting die (regardless of the Wild Die) hits the wielder instead. Evidence Collection Kit This is a case containing a tape measure, magnifying glass, evidence bags and tubes, markers, gloves, syringes for collecting liquid specimens, scissors, tweezers, and a penlight. Fingerprint Kit This pocket-sized kit for gathering fingerprint evidence is a case containing a small amount of powder, two brushes, several transparent "lifters", and a pad of ink. Fire Extinguisher A typical CO2 or chemical foam fire extinguisher has enough suppressant to extinguish a roughly 2-yard by 2-yard fire. Handcuffs, Steel This pair of police-grade handcuffs are tough, reliable, and lock with a key. They have Toughness 12. Handcuffs, Zip-Tie Also called flex cuffs, these restraints are loops of tough plastic that are secured around the wrists like handcuffs, but once secured they must be cut off to be removed. Multi-Tool Effectively a miniature tool kit that can fit in a pocket, multi-tools come in many variations. Most feature a pair of pliers, a saw blade, a knife blade, and different types of screw- and hex-drivers. Military-oriented models often feature blasting cap crimpers. Ram, Hand This one-man breaching tool is about three feet long and used for knocking down doors and punching holes in walls. It has two welded steel loop handles and is capped at each end by a polymer-steel cover. A hand ram deals Str+d8 damage when used as a weapon or against an object like a door. If used against a non-stationary target, the wielder suffers a -4 to the Fighting roll and -1 Parry. Additionally, the wielder always acts last in melee. Tool Kit, Portable This is a toolbox full of basic tools. It counts as the proper tools for using the Repair skill, and also features specific tools geared towards one particular specialty, such as electrician's or mechanic's tools. Tool Kit, Workshop This is an elaborate set of tools that fills a room. it has everything necessary for repairs or fabrication, incluing a wide range of materials and spare parts that can be tooled to specific requirements. A workshop must be purchased for a particular subset of Repair (Armor, Electronics, Mechanical, Structures, Weapons) but its specialized tools provide a +4 bonus on Repair rolls in that subset. Category:Equipment